Feedthrough capacitors are utilized in many electrical installations and equipment to suppress electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). However, there are challenges associated with the use of feedthrough capacitors in high current applications. More specifically, the large feedthrough conductors required for high current applications may be subjected to inertial forces exceeding the friction available from the clamping force, which clamping force being limited by the compressive strength of the feedthrough capacitor. In order to increase the compressive strength of the feedthrough capacitor, the capacitor requires an external enclosure and potting material. FIG. 1 shows a conventional feedthrough capacitor 10 including external enclosure 12 and potting material 14. Although some manufacturers have attempted to solder electrode washers to feedthrough capacitors, the thermal mass of the washers risk thermal damage to the feedthrough capacitors, and still require external enclosures and potting material.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved feedthrough capacitors that do not suffer from these drawbacks.